Watashi o shinrai suru yo ni anata ni kansha
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Sinar matahari yang terik di siang hari yang cerah, namun tidak menurunkan semangat sesosok pria berumur 19 tahun dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan mata sebiru langit berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Family & Lit Romance / Oneshoot / My First Fic in Here / MinaNaruKushi slight NaruHina / Untuk Peringatan Naruto tamat yang telat. Hope You All Like That :)


**Watashi o shinrai suru yo ni anata ni kansha **

**(Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku)**

**Disclamer **: _Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

_Watashi o shinrai suru yo ni anata ni kansha _by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**Character** : Naruto U./ Minato N./ Kushina U./ Slight NaruHina

**Genre** : Family / Lit Romance

**Rate : **T+

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, semi-canon, dll. Fic pertamaku di fandom "Naruto" untuk perayaan Naruto tamat.

"Blablabla…" = yang berbicara Naruto

"_Blablabla…. "_ = yang berbicara Minato dan Kushina

**Summary** : Sinar matahari yang terik di siang hari yang cerah, namun tidak menurunkan semangat sesosok pria berumur 19 tahun dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan mata sebiru langit berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya.

**A/N** : Cerita ini bersetting setelah selesainya perang dunia ninja 4 dan movie Naruto – The Last. Jadi mohon maaf jika kurang di sana sini.

**Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading…..**

.

.

Sinar matahari yang terik di siang hari yang cerah, namun tidak menurunkan semangat sesosok pria berumur 19 tahun dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan mata sebiru langit berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya.

Sesaat kemudian dia berhenti di sebuah tugu peringatan pahlawan yang dari dirinya kecil sampai sekarang masih berdiri tegak disini. Padahal desa berkali-kali hancur, saat invasi Pain dan Perang Dunia Shinobi 4, tempat ini ternyata masih terselamatkan.

Beberapa lama dia hanya berdiam diri melihat tugu tersebut. Perlahan mata biru langit yang meneduhkan itu menelusuri nama-nama yang terukir di dalamnya. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari 2 nama yang sangat berarti baginya.

Senyuman hangat terukir di wajah tan miliknya setelah menemukan nama yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

.

.

.

"_Gomen ne, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_ baru mengunjungi kalian sekarang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi kalian setelah aku mengetahui kalian." Sesosok pria itu sambil mengusap lembut dua nama yang terukir disana. Nama kedua orangtuanya.

'Tes'

"Ukh, kenapa malah menangis_-ttebayo_!" Serunya sambil menusap kasar air matanya sendiri. Pria itu –Naruto– memandang lagi nama yang berada disana.

"Tapi walau aku telat kemari. Setidaknya aku berhasil menjaga desa ini _dattebayo_! Benar kata ayah, walau desa sudah hancur, tapi desa tetap bisa bangkit. Dan ayah pasti melihatnya. Sekarang dunia ninja sudah damai. Kedamaian yang ayah dan petapa genit katakan menjadi kenyataan." Lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang diwarisi oleh sang Ibu –Kushina–

.

.

Tak disadari oleh Naruto, terdapat dua sosok berbeda gender tepat dihadapannya sedang memandanginya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"_Naruto."_

"_Kita dengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, Ne Kushina-chan." Sesosok pria dihadapannya memeluk pelan wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidupnya dengan lembut._

"_Ha'I Minato-kun."_

.

.

.

"Ne, Tou-san, Kaa-san. Arigatou telah mempercayakan kekuatan Kyuubi padaku demi kedamaian dunia shinobi. Arigatou mengorbankan hidup kalian untukku. Arigatou untuk segalanya."

"Hm, Kaa-san. Apakah Tou-san menyampaikan seluruh pesanku padamu?"

"_Apakah maksudnya yang waktu itu kau katakana padaku, Minato-kun?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato._

"_Hm. Tapi kau lebih baik dengarkan sendiri apa yang akan dia katakan padaku saat itu, dan mungkin dia akan menambahkan beberapa untuk itu." Kata Minato tersenyum sambil memandang kearah Naruto._

.

.

"Ah, pastinya sudah disampaikan oleh ayah. Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya lagi-ttebayo."

"Kata ibu 'Jangan memilih makanan'. Sekarang aku banyak makan, semuanya kumakan. Aku tak pilih-pilih, apapun yang dimeja pasti kumakan. _Tonkotsu_, _Miso_ dan _Shoyu_. Oh! Bukan berarti aku cuma makan ramen loh!"

"Lalu kata ibu yang 'Mandi setiap hari dan tetap hangat', aku rajin mandi setiap hari! Bahkan aku sering ke tempat pemandian air panas! Meskipun semua orang bilang padaku kalau aku sering kelamaan!"

"Lalu 'Jangan terlalu banyak bergadang' itu aku malah terlalu banyak tidur hahaha." Lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa garing dan membayangkan ibunya jika dia tau kelakuannya itu.

"_Naruto seharusnya jangan ramen terus makananmu."_ _Terka Kushina sambil mencoba menggetok kepalanya Naruto namun yang didapatnya tangannya menembus kepala Naruto._

"_Duh Kushina-chan seharusnya kau tidak mencobanya. Tak mungkin kan emosimu sampai padanya." Kata Minato tersenyum ragu pada Kushina. Kushina langsung mengalihkan deathglarenya kearah sang suami tercinta._

"_He, hey kau tidak akan melampiaskannya padaku kan?" Cicit Minato melihat Kushina sudah mulai masuk mode Habanero-nya._

.

.

.

"Oh ya 'Bertemanlah hanya beberapa tapi benar-benar bisa kau percaya' itu. Taukah ibu, aku sekarang punya banyak sekali teman! Mereka semua luar biasa! Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu mereka semua-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto yang seketika membuat Kushina terhenti untuk pelampiasannya ke Minato.

"Dan 'Rajinlah belajar dan berlatih ninjutsu, lalu hormati guru dan seniormu di akademi' itu benar kata ibu. Meskipun nilaiku sangat terpuruk, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena aku selalu percaya diri! Tapi tentu saja, aku selalu mendengarkan nasehat Sandaime dan Kakashi-sensei! Aku menghormati mereka! Tanyakan sendiri pada Sandaime kalau tidak percaya!"

"Dan juga, tentang 3 larangan untuk ninja! Aku belajar banyak saat sedang bersama Jiraiya-sennin! Dia selalu melanggar 3 larangan itu, tapi aku tetap menganggap dia super keren dan aku menghormatinya lebih dari siapapun!" Ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan.

"Dan aku saat ini baru berumur 19 tahun, jadi aku masih belum tau apa-apa tentang alkohol. Jadi ibu tenang saja hehehe."

"_Baguslah Naruto. Kau tidak mengikuti pelanggaran Jiraiya-sensei. Ibu tidak bisa bayangkan jika kau mengikutinya, akan kupastikan nanti kalau setelah ini kutemui Jiraiya-sensei nanti kuhabisi dirinya." Geram Kushina dengan aura mengerikan miliknya membuat Minato mundur sedikit kebelakang._

.

.

.

.

"Tapi ibu bilang aku harus mencari wanita hebat sepertimu. Sebenarnya dulu ada yang mirip dengan ibu. Dia gadis yang luar biasa. Mungkin ayah mengingatnya. Nama gadis itu adalah Sakura."

"_Eh? Benarkah itu Minato?" Tanya Kushina penasaran dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minato._

"_Ya, dia memang mirip denganmu, Kushina-chan." Kata Minato 'Dan tenaganya sama sepertimu juga.' Batin Minato mengingat saat Naruto disembuhkan oleh gadis bernama Sakura itu._

"Tapi ibu, maafkan aku ya. Gadis yang kukatakan itu tak pernah melihatku. Dia selalu melihat Sasu-Teme dan mencintainya, namun aku juga tak mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Kau tau bu, mungkin kau mengenalnya, dia dari klan Uchiha. Aku baru tau tenyata Sasuke itu anak teman ibu dulu. Kalau tak salah nama ibunya Mikoto Uchiha." Ucap Naruto membuat sosok Kushina dihadapannya terkejut.

"_Hah?! Anak manis yang waktu itu kulihat digendong Miko-chan? Wah bagaimana rupanya ya? Dulu aku menebak dia besarnya pasti tampan sekali." Kata Kushina membuat Minato cemburu ditempat._

"_Huh, Kushi-chan."_

"_Hehe… Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Kushina sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Minato hanya mengalihkan pandagannya kearah lain. Kushina tersenyum puas berhasil mengerjai suami tercintanya._

.

.

.

"Dan taukah ibu, ternyata tanpa kusadari ada gadis yang selama ini memperhatikanku. Awalnya saat masih kecil, aku tidak mengerti pikirannya. Bila kudekati wajahnya memerah dan bahkan berkali-kali pingsan saat kusentuh. Itu sangat membuatku bingung-ttebayo!"

"_Wah gadis yang unik itu." Ucap Kushina yang mendengarkan dengan seksama._

"_Betul itu Kushi-chan." Kata Minato menyetujui perkataan istrinya._

"Kau tau Kaa-san, Tou-san. Waktu ujian chunnin, dia memberikan contekan padaku dan aku menolaknya. Namun aku malah tidak bisa menjawabnya. Haaah.. benar-benar seperti apa yang ibu katakan, aku harus rajin belajar."

"Untung sekali aku bisa lolos ujian tertulis itu dan ujian berikutnya di Hutan Kematian bersama Sakura & Sasuke yang merupakan teman dalam tim-ku. Lalu saat ujian ke-3, saat aku bertanding dengan teman se-timnya –Kiba–, padahal teman timnya terluka parah olehku, namun dia malah mendatangiku dengan memberiku obat dan mengucapkan selamat padaku. Membuatku sedikit bisa melihat dia, ternyata dia gadis yang baik." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menerawang jauh.

"Lalu saat dia bertarung dengan sepupunya –Neji– berkata takdir tak bisa diubah, tentang seseorang yang lemah takkan bisa berkembang, dan lainnya membuatku kesal dan menentang perkataannya dan memberinya semangat. Tapi malah perkataanku itu membuat dia bangkit dan berjuang lagi melawannya. Walau fisiknya sendiri hampir tidak sanggup karena diserang Neji terus-menerus. Namun kata-katanya mengucapkan _'Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu juga jalan ninjaku.'_ Sama seperti diriku yang selalu mengucapkan hal itu."

"_Gadis itu benar-benar melihat Naruto ya?" Kata Minato membayangkan gadis yang dibicarakan Naruto._

"_Menurutku gadis itu sudah menyukai Naruto-kun kita tanpa disadarinya. Bahkan meniru kalimatnya." Kata Kushina yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato._

"Jujur saja aku terkejut ada yang meniru kalimatku, padahal selama ini tidak ada yang meniruku. Tapi beda dengan gadis itu, hanya dia saat itu meniru kata-kataku dan bahkan dia tidak menyerah walau sudah terluka parah oleh Neji. Dan saat dia dikalahkan oleh Neji, aku langsung terjun kebawah untuk melihat keadaannya. Sungguh menyesakkan melihatnya terluka bahkan batuk berdarah yang aku tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang diserang oleh Neji sampai membuat mengeluarkan darah itu."

"_Kejam." Gumam Kushina yang masih senantiasa mendengarkan ucapan Naruto._

"Aku tidak diam saja melihatnya terluka dan aku menantang Neji sambil menggengam darahnya. Sekarang aku baru sadar saat itu aku janji darah hahahaha…"

"Tapi untunglah aku berhasil memenuhi janjiku untuk mengalahkannya dan mengatakan kalau takdir itu bisa diubah-ttebayo! Entah kenapa aku senang sekali dan berharap dia melihatku saat itu. Karena sebelum aku pergi ke arena, sejenak aku bertemu dengannya. Dia memberiku semangat, walau sifatnya yang pemalu itu, sebenarnya dia baik hati hehehe.."

"_Benar-benar dipastikan ya gadis itu pasti menyukai Naruto, ya kan Minato-kun?"_

"_Iya kau benar, Kushina-chan."_

.

.

.

"Oh ya sebenarnya aku juga pergi keluar desa bersama Jiraiya-sensei selama 3 tahun. Aku diajari banyak hal olehnya. Dan saat aku kembali menjalani pelatihan selama 3 tahun bersama Jiraiya-sensei, aku melihat gadis itu di persimpangan yang tak jauh dari tempatku bertemu dengan Kiba dan Shino. Lalu saat aku mendekatinya karena heran melihatnya tidak di dekat teman timnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah sama seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih dan langsung pingsan ditempat. Sungguh benar-benar gadis yang aneh menurutku. Memangnya aku salah apa ya sampai membuatnya pingsan melulu?" Cibir Naruto sedikit kesal mengingatnya.

"_Hahaha dia terlalu terpesona oleh wajahmu, Naruto-kun. Hahahaha sungguh lucunya." Tawa Kushina meledak dan memegangi perutnya saking lucunya. Minato pun tak lupun untuk tertawa walau tidak sekeras Kushina._

.

.

.

.

"Yah walaupun begitu, aku tidak menyangka dia akan bertindak nekat saat invasi Pain." Kata Naruto saat menerawang ingatannya ke belakang.

"_Saat segel Kyuubi hampir lepas yang waktu kau ceritakan itu, Minato-kun?" Tanya Kushina._

"_Ya! Saat itu Naruto sudah berubah menjadi ekor 8 dan hampir merobek segelnya. Aku penasaran apa pemicunya?" Ucap Minato sambil tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan Naruto katakan._

"Saat itu aku bertarung dengan Pain, aku berhasil dihentikan oleh Pain dan dia menusuk badanku dengan besi hitamnya, lalu dia tiba-tiba datang menolongku."

"Padahal saat itu aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi dari sana. Tapi malah dia mengatakan sudah mengetahuinya dan mengatakan semua hal yang dulu dibenakku ada. Apakah wajahnya selalu memerah karena marah padaku? Atau dia selalu pingsan karena benci padaku? Dan kenapa dia memberiku semangat. Dia mengatakan bahwa senyumanku ini menyelamatkannya. Bahkan dia tidak segan untuk mati demi melindungiku." Kata Naruto sambil meremas dadanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dia mengatakan 'Aku Menyukaimu' padaku dan benar-benar membuatku tertegun. Dia juga langsung menerjang melawan pain dan berusaha mematahkan besi-besi yang ada pada tubuhku saat itu. Tapi serangannya berhasil dipatahkan dan pain menusuk dirinya. Aku jadi kehilangan kendali dan aku tidak ingat apapun setelah itu sebelum ayah berhasil menahanku untuk melepas segel Kurama. Mungkin setelah itu sudah tau kelanjutannya dari Tou-san kan?"

"_Hmm, jadi pemicunya gadis yang menolongnya itu ya.?" Kata Minato mengetahui pemicunya._

"_Naruto." Gumam Kushina._

.

.

"Tapi tenang saja Kaa-san, ternyata saat aku berubah wujud itu aku tidak melukai warga desa dan dia saat itu. Aku bersyukur sekali. Apalagi merasakan chakranya masih ada, aku benar-benar bersyukur tenyata dia masih hidup."

"Dan taukah Kaa-san, Tou-san, saat perang dunia ninja melawan Madara, lagi-lagi dia melindungiku bersama Neji dan yang lainnya. Tapi saat itu Neji tewas. Dia berusaha melindungiku dan 'dia'. Neji mengatakan bahwa 'dia' siap mati demi melindungiku. Sejujurnya aku begitu shock dengan kematian Neji. Dia sudah berubah semenjak aku mengalahkannya dulu. Tapi malahan dia mati melindungiku dan 'dia'."

"Tapi disaat aku shock atas kematian Neji, tamparan 'dia' mendarat di pipiku dan menyadarkanku. Dia mengatakan banyak hal dan dia juga mengatakan _'Sekarang waktunya untuk berdiri bersamaku, karena terus maju tanpa menarik kata-kata—adalah jalan ninjaku juga!'._ Aku mengakuinya dan mulai sadar jika aku meninggalkan ideologiku maka semua teman-temanku mati. Aku sangat berterimakasih dengannya karena menyemangatiku kembali."

"Dan setelahnya mungkin ayah sudah menceritakan seluruhnya kan hehehehe." Cengir Naruto.

.

.

.

"Tapi Kaa-san, sejujurnya aku tidak tau apakah perasaanku pada 'dia' setelah perang itu apa. Aku tidak mengerti, saat Sasuke kembali dan Sakura juga masih mencintainya, aku bersyukur setidaknya nanti Sasuke selalu punya alasan untuk pulang. Tapi aku merasa kosong saat itu. Yah walau aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku sadar perasaanku terhadap Sakura hanyalah sebatas sahabat saja."

"Namun akhirnya aku tau perasaanku padanya, setelah dia diculik oleh Ootsutsuki Toneri. Aku menyadari bahwa sudut hatiku merasa kehilangan dia. Walau aku sempat terpuruk, teman-temanku menyadarkanku untuk menyelamatkan 'dia'. Aku berusaha menyelamatkannya dan adiknya untuk menghentikan rencananya membangkitkan 'Kaguya' kembali. Dan akhirnya aku tetap bisa melindungi masa depan desa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan pastinya aku menyadari perasaan ini kalau aku…"

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Na, Naruto-kun te, ternyata kau disini. A, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Suara terengah-engah namun lembut merasuki pendengaran Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya.

"_Mi, Minato? Jangan- jangan gadis ini yang sedari tadi dibicarakan Naruto?" Tanya Kushina sambil menatap gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender._

"_Sepertinya benar. Tapi matanya?" Gumam Minato memperhatikan gadis itu juga._

"Hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata yang menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ah gomen ne Hinata-chan membuatmu khawatir. Ternyata sudah hampir sore juga." Kata Naruto pada Hinata sambil melihat kearah langit yang mulai berubah menjadi oranye.

"Ah Tou-chan, Kaa-chan ini dia gadis yang kukatakan. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata-ttebayo!"

"Ko, konichiwa Minato-san, Kushina-san." Salam Hinata sopan.

"Hehehehe gomen ne Hinata-chan aku membuatmu khawatir." Kata Naruto menggaruk tenguknya.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun. Mengunjungi orangtua Naruto-kun juga menjadi kewajiban anak. Aah aku tidak membawa bunga." Lirih Hinata.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan. Aku juga lupa tadi untuk membeli bunga di Ino."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, bagaimana? Dia gadis yang hebat bukan hehehehe." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Na, Naruto-kun memangnya cerita apa?"Kata Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto.

"Banyak! Dan pastinya cerita tentangmu juga-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata merona.

"Kaa-chan sekarang tak perlu khawatir, walau aku juga makan ramen, tapi sekarang aku juga selalu makan masakan Hinata-chan. Masakannya enak sekali-ttebayo! Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga harus mencicipinya nanti." Seru Naruto

"Na, Naruto-ku jangan membuatku malu." Cicit Hinata yang sudah merona hebat.

"Hehehe…. Aku juga punya impian yaitu menjadi hokage seperti Tou-chan. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin mengubah marga gadis di sebelahku menjadi 'Uzumaki'-ttebayo!" Seru Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Na, Naruto-kun!"

"Hehehe… Ne~ Kaa-san dan Tou-san jangan khawatirkan aku karena aku akan lakukan yang terbaik. Dan doakan aku ya saat menghadap ayahnya Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Semoga aku tidak ditelan olehnya hahahaha."

"Naruto?!" Ucap Hinata datar.

"Eh? Gomen Hinata-chan? Aku kan cuma bercanda-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto panik.

"Hehehehe aku juga bercanda Naruto-kun." Tawa Hinata membuat Naruto menghembuskan lega.

"Nee~ sudah sore nih. Yuuk kita pulang Hinata-chan. Kaa-san, Tou-san lain kali aku kan mengunjungi kalian lagi." Pamit Naruto sambil mengelus ukiran nama kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya Naruto-kun. Jaa Matta Ashita Kushina-san, Minato-san. Arigatou sudah melindungi Naruto-kun." Pamit Hinata. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan dari tugu peringatan itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Jadi gadis itu anaknya Hiashi?" Tanya Kushina masih dengan wajah terkejutnya._

"_Hahahaha pantas saja, matanya juga khas klan Hyuuga. Wah-wah anaknya berbeda sekali dengannya ya." Kata Minato tertawa pelan._

"_Tidak kusangka Hiashi punya anak perempuan yang manis." Kata Kushina kagum melihat Hinata._

"_Kau benar, Kushina-chan. Ya kita doakan saja kebahagiaan mereka. Sudah waktunya kita pergi." Kata Minato sambil mengandeng tangan Kushina._

"_Ya."_

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin lembut menemani langkah Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata merasakan angin lembut membelainya. Ditengoknya kearah belakang dan melihat sosok yang mirip Naruto dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah memandang kearahnya.

"_Tolong jaga Naruto untuk kami ya, Hinata-chan."_

Perlahan sosok itu menghilang mengikuti semilir angin itu membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu, aku akan menjaganya segenap jiwaku." Gumam Hinata yang terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Hinata-chan ngomong sama siapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ti, tidak kok Na, Naruto-kun. Nanti malam Naruto-kun ingin makan apa?" Ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa saja yang Hinata-chan masak akan kumakan." Seru Naruto semangat.

"Hihihi, baiklah malam ini akan kubuat Yakiniku ya."

"Siip-ttebayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Widya : Yooossssh Widya-chan hadir untuk pertama kalinya di fandom Naruto ini. Yeeeey #Kibarkan bendera Naruto

Naruto : Wooh ada author Newbie ternyata.

Widya : Aku bukan Newbie Naruto-Nii. Sudah lama gabung ke FFN tapi ngisi fandom sebelah. #nunjuk Fandom Detective Conan

Shinichi : Yees akhirnya author sableng ini pindah juga. Siapkan dirimu heh Ninja Oranye.

Naruto : Heh, memangnya kenapa dengan author ini-ttebayo!?

Shinichi : pokoknya siapkan diri saja hahahaha sudah ya cabut dulu. Bye-bye #menghilang

Widya : Huweeeee seenaknya aja muncul mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak #marah

Widya : Yosssh, gimana pendapat kalian yang baca fic ini? Baguskah atau ancurkah? Oh ya, pastinya kalian familiar banget kan sama kata-kata Naruto di fic ini hehehehehe. Kalo lupa silakan baca kembali komiknya yaa :D

Naruto : Ini settingnya setelah The Last kan?

Widya : Yossh betul banget, aaah aku jadi ingin nonton The Last di bioskop, tapiiii…..

Naruto : Kenapa-ttebayo!?

Widya : Itu gara-gara link illegal Naruto The Movie –The Last terancam batal tayang huweeeeee.. udah nunggu lama ini mau nonton. Gara-gara begituan doang yang jadi korban The Last #nangis

Naruto : Masa? Waduh gimana para fansku yang di Indonesia?

Widya : Entahlah Naruto-Nii berharap banget bisa tayang. Cuma bisa berdoa saja deh semoga tayang di Indonesia, Aaaamiiiin

Naruto : Aaamiin dattebayo!

Widya : Aah tutup dulu deh tar para readers bisa ngamuk. Maaf ya kalau fic ini masih salah sana sini karena baru kembali dari status HIATUS, masih dalam pencarian jati diri kembali hehehe. Hmm, Untuk Masashi-sensei, Arigatou untuk 15 tahun pembuatan Naruto, walau kalau dihitung aku hanyak 10 tahun ikut Naruto karena seingatku Naruto masuk tv pertama kali waktu kelas 4SD. Aku banyak belajar dari Naruto. Dan pairing OTP-ku menjadi Canon, huwaaaaa bahagia sekali hatikuuuu :D #NaruHina & SasuSaku. Penantian Hinata dan Sakura tidaklah sia-sia ooh my god! #melting sendiri. Aaah ok lah banyak cingcong mulu kaga kelar nih. Minta reviewnya ya para reader, senpai-senpai untuk fic ini supaya bisa berkembang hehehe, Arigatou Gozaimashu


End file.
